All Angels can Love
by Trance
Summary: If even the wildest of dogs can be tamed, then even the most seemingly evil person can love. Sephiroth, the one winged angel of death, is shown what life can be like by a girl who he has seen in his dreams, and he in hers. Ch. 9 now up
1. The girl he can't get

All Angels can Love  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first fic for kingdom hearts. just a couple of notes first. My character, Nemeria, is about 20 years old when this fic begins. When he arrives, Sephiroth will be about 26 (yes, a bit young, I know). Rating may change, depends on how the story starts to come along. Suggestions and comments are welcome. please read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was like any normal fight day at the Olympus Coliseum. People were crowded into the stands, others were in the main lobby waiting to get in. Phil had his hands full trying to keep people out of the fighting arena. The fighting would begin soon and there were many who were not where they should have been. Hercules would be taking on Garedon, a newcomer of the coliseum. He came, claiming that he could beat anyone he came across. When he'd heard about Hercules, the demi-god, he knew this was one battle that was going to make him famous. He knew, also, that he would attract more girls as well. Any girl he wanted, he could get with ease.  
  
Well, almost any girl.  
  
When Garedon had come to this world, he'd signed up with Phil to fight Hercules. Phil introduced him to the resident sword master. Garedon requested that his sword, which he had dubbed 'Excalibur' be sharpened. The sword master, named Dreton, told Garedon to bring his sword into the back room, and his assistant would take care of it. Garedon insisted that Dreton himself take care of it, but the sword master guaranteed that no harm would come to his sword while in the care of his assistant. Garedon took his sword into the back, expecting to find a lazy, young boy sitting in a chair for his afternoon nap. He found just the opposite. Standing next to a fast, spinning wheel of concrete, was a girl sharpening a sword.  
  
She did it with skill and Garedon could see she had been doing this for quite some time. The wheel slowed to a stop as the girl took the sharpened sword and placed it on a rack next to the fire place. Taking off the glasses she'd been wearing for protection, Garedon was finally able to see all of her features perfectly. Her skin was a light creamy color, and had he touched it, Garedon would have said felt like silk. Her hair, which was what would have made her stand out in a crowd, was a straight orange with five black pieces on one side, and five white pieces on the other. Her eyes were a bright green that seemed to draw him in.  
  
He stood staring at her until she moved and was able to attract his attention to her mouth instead of elsewhere. She admitted that she had a nice body, as other boys would remind her, but she hated it when they stared. "Excuse me." she said politely. Garedon realized that he'd spaced out and apologized to her. "That's alright, I'm used to it." then she became more professional and asked, "How may I help you?"  
  
Garedon handed her 'Excalibur' and told her he needed it sharpened before his battle. The girl took out the sword out of the scabbard and placed her thumb along the edge. Sliding it along the edge, she was about to comment that he kept this blade in good condition, and there was really no need to sharpen it, but Dreton called, "Nemeria, come and help me up front."  
  
Nemeria set Garedon's sword against the wall and walked towards the door. Garedon leaned against the door frame, denying her exit. "Excuse me," she said, trying to get past the man blocking her way. "I'm sorry," he told her, "but I couldn't help notice how beautiful you are." This was the line he'd told countless girls, and they'd all fallen for it. This girl was like all the rest. Or so he thought.  
  
"Look," she said, in a tone of finality, "I'm not available, not gonna be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To everyone's surprise, Garedon won the fight.  
  
Hercules forfeited moments before the fight was to start. No one knew why, but rumors started to grow. The most widespread was that Garedon had intimidated Hercules. Others claimed that Hercules had been bribed to not fight the newcomer. Either way, the fight never took place and many complained that coming was just a waste of time.  
  
This did not matter to the sword master or his daughter. Garedon, however, did not want to leave the coliseum. He didn't want to let this girl get away. Nevertheless he left, off in search of other fights on different worlds, but promising himself to come back and claim the one who got away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nemeria had never known Hercules to back down from a fight, and it worried her. What had this newcomer Garedon done to him? Garedon was no match for the demi-god, so there was no reason to. After everyone had cleared from the arena, Nemeria went off in search of either Phil or Hercules. She hoped it would be Hercules she found first.  
  
She found Phil first. He was in the lobby, pacing and mumbling to himself, "I can't believe this. Why now? Damn dog." he spotted Nemeria but kept pacing. "What happened Phil? Where's Hercules?"  
  
Phil kept his pace while he explained that Hercules had to go and bring Cerberus back down to Hades. Word had come a few minutes before the fight that the three headed dog was loose. Hercules had no alternatives: he'd had to forfeit. And Phil had to tell Garedon, who in turn took it upon himself to tell the crowd. Nemeria agreed with Phil that it had been the perfect opportunity for Garedon to twist this story. Hence the rumors.  
  
Nemeria had missed it when the announcement had been made. She had no intention of watching the fight. She never really was interested in fighting that took place in the Coliseum anyways.  
  
At least that prick was gone, and hopefully he wouldn't be coming back. 


	2. In your dreams

3 years later  
  
Nemeria stood with Phil and Hercules in the entrance to the Coliseum. Dreton was away, so it was Nemeria's job to keep shop. She'd just arrived to hear Phil speaking with Hercules about a new fighter that had just come. No one knew quite where he'd come from, or what his story was, but that no one who faced him could win. Hercules had signed up to fight him, saying to Phil and Nemeria that it could be a close call.  
  
"I don't think so Herc. You've only ever lost one fight, it wasn't even a loss, and you've always come out on top with hardly a scratch." she reminded Hercules. "I'm not so sure Ria. I've seen him fight, and it's a wonder that he hasn't killed anybody yet," Hercules informed her.  
  
"Heh, that's only because it's against the rules. But he is very good. You should come and watch kid," Phil said to Nemeria. Nemeria gave him a look that said 'no'. Hercules saw it and said "Come on Ria, just this once."  
  
Nemeria finally gave in after Hercules said if she didn't come willingly, he'd carry her to see it. "Fine, I'll go. what's the guys name anyway?"  
  
Phil replied, "Sephiroth."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The clock on the bedside table showed that it was eleven o'clock pm, and time to get some sleep. Nemeria needed to get some sleep for the next day. Tomorrow Hercules would fight against Sephiroth, and he'd made Nemeria promise to come. She kept her promises.  
  
She pulled down her comforter and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up around her and reached over to turn off her light. Within minutes, she fell to sleep.  
  
Tonight brought new dreams to her, dreams that confused her. She was in a place with waterfalls, but there was something strange about them. Why are they going up? she thought. There were pieces of rock, or what could have been pieces of a path, that were floating in the air. She jumped from one to another, climbing until she got to the top most, and there she saw in the distance a castle. It's beautiful.  
  
Then everything dissolved, and she was in some sort of odd room. She looked around her and saw six large crystals, three on each side of her. When she looked closer at the nearest, she realized that there was something in it. Or is that someone? A closer look told her that she was correct. And in the other crystals as well. All girls, trapped in the crystal. She walked to the end of the hall and ascended one of the two staircases that led to another level. At the top appeared to be a portal of some sort, in the shape of a heart. Things dissolved again.  
  
She was a large circular room, with vines crawling in and out of the walls. The vines seemed confined to the walls though. She looked around, until something caught her attention. Standing in the middle of the room was a man. His eyes were closed, his long silvery straight hair around his face. But that wasn't the first thing she noticed about him.  
  
It was the large black feathery wing that must have been protruding from his back.  
  
She couldn't stop herself from walking closer; her feet were moving of their own accord. She was no more than two feet away from him when his eyes opened, cool blue eyes that stared back into her vivid green ones. His hand extended. She put out her own hand, which was about two times smaller than his, and almost took his. Then a ringing sound was heard. At least, she heard it. Things dissolved for the last time.  
  
Nemeria reached over to turn off her alarm clock. Slowly opening her eyes, she knew that it was time to wake up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nemeria got a good seat for the match. Many did not come, the arena only half full, probably because of the current weather. She was surprised Phil hadn't called off the match, since there was at least half an inch of snow on the ground. It was no longer snowing, but Nemeria knew that more was coming soon. Hercules was currently sitting next to her, waiting until Phil said the match would begin.  
  
"You cold?" Hercules asked her. She was, as she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her combat boots were good for the snow though, and she was thankful she'd worn them today. "A little," she replied.  
  
Phil came up to them. "You ready?" He asked Hercules. Hercules nodded and entered the fight area. The match began.  
  
Nemeria did not see anyone who would have fit the criteria of the one Hercules should have been fighting. Then something caught her attention: a single black feather fell from the sky and landed in front of Hercules. Then a man fell from the sky and landed gracefully on his feet.  
  
A black winged man with silver hair.  
  
Nemeria stared at him, recognizing him immediately as the one from her dream. She thought he'd been just that: a dream. But here he was, living flesh, right in front of her. And he was attacking Hercules. He fought with grace and skill, and Hercules couldn't get a scratch on the guy.  
  
It was over within a matter of minutes. Sephiroth won easily. Hercules limped off, Phil helping him. Sephiroth stood in the middle of the arena while the spectators piled out. The snow had started again, and it came down hard. Finally, only Nemeria and Sephiroth were left. He could feel her there, even though he was looking at her. She stood and stared at him, even though she knew it not polite to stare.  
  
She started to shiver, the lack of proper clothing allowing the snow to touch her skin, but she took no notice. Then he looked at her. It was that look that put a real shiver down her spine. Again, like in her dream, she began to walk toward him, not able to stop herself. She was close enough to touch him when her feet stopped. He turned his body towards her, facing her completely. And like in her dream, he extended his hand but made it farther this time. He reached up and put his hand on her face, caressing it, then said, "So you are real." 


	3. Snowfall and Swords

"So you are real."  
  
Nemeria could hardly believe her eyes, but here he was. "How?" she thought aloud to herself. She reached up and touched a piece of the hair in front of his face. "You were just a dream," she paused, "I thought."  
  
The snow kept falling as the two looked at each other. Sephiroth, although he wouldn't admit to it, was thinking the same as the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Phil stood in the doorway to the lobby. "You two better move. That snow's coming down real fast, and you'll have to dig yourself out." Nemeria didn't realize that almost six inches of snow was now on the ground. Or how cold she really was. With one last look at Sephiroth, she turned and headed toward Phil.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes followed Nemeria as she left the arena. Her orange hair was barely visible under the snow that covered her. He didn't know her name, but something told him he would see her again. He left the arena.  
  
Nemeria got to the doorway to the lobby and turned to see if Sephiroth was still there. To her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. She turned to enter the lobby as a black feather fell in front of her face. She caught it in her hand and looked up. She saw nothing. She continued into the lobby.  
  
"You okay?" Phil asked her. Nemeria had forgotten about Phil, and then she remembered Hercules. "I'm fine. How's Herc?" Phil led her to a back room. Hercules was sitting in a chair, nursing a nice sized cut on his arm. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Nemeria said upon seeing the wound. "You're telling me. Damn this thing stings." Hercules swore.  
  
Nemeria went over to inspect the wound. "Well, it's a nice, clean cut. It'll cure nicely." She told him. She put her hand over the wound, and a green light emanated from it. When the light faded and Nemeria took her hand away, the wound was gone and the skin looking like new.  
  
She patted Hercules' leg and said, "All better."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nemeria stood next to the spinning wheel of concrete, a broad sword in her hands. The blade had begun as dull and could hardly scratch wood. Now it was sharp and ready to be used again in the arena. Slowing the wheel down till it stopped, Nemeria put the sword in its scabbard and brought it to the front.  
  
On the wall in the front hung two blades, one below the other. The bottom was a sword made by Nemeria's father, Dreton. He claimed it to be his greatest creation, after his daughter that is. The top blade was made by Dreton's mother, Zeyatia, and was priceless. It was said to be unbreakable and filled with magic, though no one was able to wield it, save for Zeyatia.  
  
Nemeria placed the broad sword into a rack behind the front counter. From under the counter she produced two books and a pen. Opening the first book, she put a check mark next to a name, then closing it. She replaced the book under the counter.  
  
She opened the second book and picked up the black feather she'd acquired earlier this afternoon. It was silky to the touch and beautiful.  
  
Nemeria put the feather back into the book quickly as the door to the shop opened and stashed the book back under the counter. Hercules came in and lay his sword on the counter top. "Hey Ria," He said to her. "Hey Herc, what can I do for ya?"  
  
Hercules took the sword out of the scabbard and indicated a crack near the middle. "Yeesh, how'd that happen?" she asked. She picked the sword up to see if the crack was also on the other side, which it was.  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
Nemeria didn't need to hear anymore. The one word answer was enough. She set the sword down and told him, "I think we can fix this, but you'll be waiting a while. I've got enough on my hands while dad's away. Lot of people are bringing in dull blades and others want new ones made. It's a pain in the ass."  
  
"Your father picked a hell of a time to go on a vacation, what with the tournaments starting and all. Phil's starting to a pain in mine." Nemeria laughed. "Oh well. I'd better get going, or Phil's gonna become an even bigger pain if I'm late. See ya Ria." Nemeria waved bye to Hercules as he left the shop. Replacing the sword back into its scabbard, she taped a piece of paper to it that said 'cracked' and put it into the 'in' rack.  
  
Her stomach rumbled and Nemeria said, "I get the point, let's go get something to eat." 


	4. The second meeting

Although there were usually food vendors around the coliseum, they seemed to either have disappeared for the day or had not come at all. Either way, it did not matter to Nemeria, not caring for the food they sometimes sold. Instead, she made her way out of the coliseum altogether to a small café nearby.  
  
The snow was slowing down now, and light snowflakes fell to the ground. Nemeria rubbed her arms inside of her sweater, her arms as well as the rest of her cold. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' she said to herself. But she was almost there now, so she found it pointless to turn back now. Her stomach growled again to tell her so.  
  
The café was on a corner, which rightly gave it its name 'Corner Café,' and like Nemeria had suspected, there were few people there. This suited her just fine as she opened the door and entered. It was warm here, and she decided that as soon as she sat down she would take off her sweater. She sat up at the bar and took off the sweater while a waiter gave her a menu.  
  
Setting the sweater on the next bar stool, along with a small bag she had brought along, she opened the menu and turned straight to the pasta section. Deciding on spaghetti and meatballs, Nemeria set down the menu as the waiter asked her what she wanted to order. After he left, Nemeria brought a book out of her bag and her drawing pencil.  
  
Opening up the book, she put the black feather on the counter and started her sketch. She drew the basic outline while the waiter brought her soda. Nemeria took a sip and picked up the black feather. Looking at it made her remember the curves of Sephiroth's body that shown through his black coat. She continued her sketch with those curves.  
  
The door to the cafe opened and in strode a man who sat himself next to Nemeria at the bar. He placed his order with the waiter who afterwards went into the back and shook for all he was worth. Nemeria seemed not to notice his presence until he spoke to her. "You draw well." They were simple words, but as soon as he finished them, Nemeria's head looked over at him, realizing for the first time that he was there.  
  
She didn't know how she couldn't have noticed him there, and mentally slapped herself for it. "Thanks," was all she could manage to say. Sephiroth picked up the black feather from the counter and twirled it in his fingers. "Who are you?" he asked casually. Nemeria told him her name as she continued with her sketch. He watched her as she drew, putting the feather back down.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, both Nemeria and Sephiroth's meals came out, the waiter feeling as though he would just drop the plates and run for the hills, praying he wouldn't be followed. Luckily, he was able to put down the plates.  
  
Nemeria put away the sketch book and the feather and proceeded to cut up the meatballs. Sephiroth put ketchup onto the burger he'd ordered and ate slowly. Sephiroth forgotten for the moment, Nemeria finished cutting up the meatballs and began to eat the spaghetti.  
  
Fifteen more minutes later, the waiter was taking the plates and handing them their checks. Each paid the waiter, and Nemeria put her sweater back on. She looked outside and noticed that a snowball had erupted as more snow began to fall. She grabbed her bag and proceeded out the door, Sephiroth seeming to follow.  
  
She walked toward the Coliseum gates in a slow pace. She was walking past one side of the snowball fight, and was suddenly grabbed and pulled back as a snowball crossed her line of vision. The ball had come from the other side, the thrower cowered back as Nemeria realized that Sephiroth was staring daggers at him.  
  
As Sephiroth released her, he walked at a higher pace past her and through the Coliseum doors. Nemeria gave a sympathetic look to the boy who'd thrown the snowball and walked on. As soon as she passed through the doors, she found Sephiroth leaning against the wall to her left near one of the fire pits. His arms were crossed as his head was turned to the side, eyes closed.  
  
Nemeria walked up to him, hands behind her back, and leaned over to her side to get a better look at his face. His eyes opened and found her smiling a small smile at him. "Thank you," she said to him. He didn't reply to her. Instead, he closed his eyes once more, his silver bangs covering his face from her.  
  
Nemeria didn't know what to do, so saying her good-bye to him, she walked on to the sword shop. It was through a few more doors, and she wanted to get out of the snow that was now coming up to a foot high. She thought it funny to not have realized this before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sephiroth had watched her come through the doors before closing his eyes and turning his head. He could feel her stand not far from him, hear her steps in the snow and her polite "Thank you," and then her good-bye. He opened his eyes to watch her leave through another door.  
  
Uncrossing his arms, Sephiroth realized that perhaps he'd been impolite by not answering her. But then again, he had saved her from being hit, even if it was from a snowball. Why should he? 'Because there's something about her, that's why' his mind interjected. She was pretty, Sephiroth agreed, and he knew that in some part of his mind, he was attracted to her. But this was unlike him, he knew, to be attracted to anyone. Especially a girl he did not know.  
  
Against his better judgment, Sephiroth decided to follow her. At least to make sure she wasn't hit by any snowballs. 


	5. Magic and Materia

Sephiroth caught up with Nemeria, and watched her as she opened the door to the sword shop. He saw as she turned a sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. He walked into the shop, but didn't see where Nemeria had disappeared to. The bell attached to the door rang as he entered. A few moments later, Nemeria's head popped out of the back.  
  
Seeing who it was, Nemeria's eyes widened slightly, she went to the front counter. Her sweater was once again off, and she flashed him a small smile while saying, "How can I help you?"  
  
Sephiroth replied this time, "No help needed, I am here to look." He looked over the handcrafted swords in a rack over to his left. They had no scabbards, and Sephiroth picked it up to have a closer look at it. "These are of good craftsmanship. Who made them?" he questioned.  
  
Nemeria walked down behind the counter to see the one that Sephiroth was holding. "That one was made by the Coliseum swordmaster." She answered him. Sephiroth set the blade down and picked up another to inspect. Nemeria eyed the long sword at Sephiroth's side. She'd seen him fight with it, but to her it seemed impossible for anyone to wield something that was almost as long as she was tall.  
  
Sephiroth saw her eyeing Masamune. He set the blade he was holding back to its place and took out his long sword. Placing it on the counter, he saw Nemeria's eyes go wide. She reached out to touch it, but he warned her, "I wouldn't touch that, it's quite sharp." Nemeria did not listen. She knew how to handle this. She picked up the blade by placing her palms underneath and lifting. It wasn't heavy, but not light either. She put it back down on the counter, noticing something in the hilt. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were small colored orbs, each shining brightly.  
  
"Materia," Sephiroth said, answering Nemeria's silent question of what they were. "What are 'materia'?" she asked him. Sephiroth chuckled. "You don't know what materia is? It allows its user to use magic."  
  
Nemeria looked at him again. "Why would you need this to do magic? It is much simpler without it." "One cannot do magic without materia, it is impossible." Sephiroth informed her. It was Nemeria's turn to chuckle. "Says who? Wait a second." she paused a second to think. There was someone else who Sephiroth reminded her of. She remembered seeing these kinds of orbs somewhere else. "Do you know someone named Cloud?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. He mouthed the name. The boy is here? What a coincidence. He thought.  
  
"I take it you do." Nemeria told him when he failed to answer her. "And if you don't believe me about magic with out his 'materia', then watch and learn." She walked over to the fire place over on the opposite wall. Casting her hand out, she said 'Fire'. Sephiroth was about to laugh at that, knowing that it would never work. Or so he thought.  
  
Fire flames jumped up in the fire place, leaving Sephiroth in shock. "How.how did you do that?" he practically demanded of her. He looked her over again, checking to make sure she carried no material and was not trying to trick him.  
  
"Magic, Sephiroth, is very easy, if you have the gift for it. Though not everyone does."  
  
'She can use magic without materia. Amazing.' Sephiroth thought to himself. "Tell me, is fire the only kind of magic you can use?" he asked her, looking between Nemeria and the fire. "Well, no. There's lots of magic I can do." She said, walking out from behind the counter and to him. "You really don't know how to use magic without these little pieces of glass, do you?"  
  
Sephiroth waved his head. "No, I do not. This is something new to me. And they are not just little pieces of glass." Sephiroth felt his anger level rising slightly. How dare she insult his materia! 'Because she doesn't understand their usefulness. She has no need of them.' His mind reminded him. But at that moment he did not care. He had worked long and hard with his materia to have them so degraded so.  
  
Sephiroth turned and left the shop. Nemeria didn't realize that her words would affect Sephiroth as they did.  
  
What she did realize was that the long sword still lying on the counter top.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sephiroth made his way back to the apartment he was currently staying in. He sat down on the couch and allowed his anger to diffuse.  
  
'You shouldn't have stormed off so quickly. She's probably upset.' His mind told him. It seemed that his mind was speaking to him more and more often as of late. And what was worse, he spoke back. "I care not. Let her be upset, she deserves it for saying such as a thing about my materia." 'She might be crying. And then she'll get her face all wet.' "I care not about that either. Let her get her beautiful face all tear stained."  
  
'Beautiful face?' Sephiroth regained his mind. 'Damn this attraction to that girl. Why? So I saw her in a dream, so what? 


	6. The prick returns

Sorry for the long wait. I got a serious case of writers block.  
  
______________  
  
Sephiroth sat on the couch in front of the television. There was nothing to do with the snow falling outside again. Not that he could have done much, his thoughts still concentrated on Nemeria. He knew he had an attraction to her, even though he'd never had an attraction to anyone before, and he could no longer just sit and stare at the television.  
  
He felt a bit guilty as well, having yelled at her the way he did. His better half (A/N: i think he has one.) finally got the better of him by nightfall and he got up, preparing to leave. He went to grasp the hilt of the Masamune, but finding only air. He whipped his head around the room and searched for his sword. It was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He panicked, unable to remember a time when he'd been without his trusted blade, and tried to remember where he could have left. He had it earlier this morning when he'd fought Hercules, when he went to eat, and then when he'd let Nemeria see it. 'Damn it. How could I have forgotten it with that girl?' He dashed out the door, just remembering to lock it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nemeria finished with her work a little while after the sun had set and locked up the back before putting out the fire in teh front. She glanced over at the sword on the counter and decided that she would take it back to Sephiroth, though reluctantly. She put on her coat and grabbed the sword then left the shop, locking it up as she left.  
  
She turned to go and find Phil, figuring he might have let Sephiroth stay in one of the fighters rooms. "Hey there." She heard from behind her. She turned to face someone she'd hoped to never see again since she'd met him three years ago.  
  
"Garedon." she almost spat. "I see you remember me my dear." he grabbed her wrist. She tried to grab it back, but Garedon was stronger. "Let go!" Nemeria yelled. She tried to swing the sword in her hand but Garedon had her other wrist and was pinning her to the door of the shop. She tried to kick him in the groin but he quickly put her arms above her head and held both wrists in one hand, the Masamune dropping to the ground, as he pounded her stomach. That took the breath from her and she couldn't find the strength to kick him. "Not until I get what I want. By the way, you've gotten prettier." he said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
He was interrupted by someone who tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Sephiroth who now had moved the Masamune to Garedon's neck. "I do believe that the lady said to let go. Now do it." Garedon let go of Nemeria, who fell to her knees in the snow, and said to Sephiroth slowly, "Hey now. Let's not get so angry. Why not do this in the civil way?" He pointed to the coliseum, "How about tomorrow, eh?" Garedon was almost to the point of pleading.  
  
Sephiroth thought about this proposal while giving Nemeria a hand to help her up, although never taking his eyes from Garedon. As soon as Nemeria was up and his arm was around her waist he lowered the Masamune from Garedon's neck. "Very well, I accept. But we wait until the snow is gone. I will not fight when my opponent has the disadvantage." He turned, Nemeria at his side still, and extended his wing. Garedon hadn't noticed it before, his attention on the sword that was placed on his neck, but now he gaped at it. Sephiroth turned is neck slightly, his last words to Garedon ,"Oh, and if you ever touch her again I will not stop Masamune from going through your neck," then he added, "after I am done torturing you that is."  
  
To Nemeria he whispered softly, "Hold on tight." Nemeria wrapped her arms around his neck and did as he said. Sephiroth leapt up in the air, going higher every second. Nemeria looked down at the ground as it got smaller, Garedon as well. Her grip around his neck tightened as he eventually stopped going up and sped forward. When they landed some few minutes later, Nemeria freed herself from Sephiroth and stepped back. He brought his wing back closer to his body and walked into the entrance of the fighters apartments. He motioned for Nemeria to follow.  
  
They entered and walked up three flights before turning down a hall. Sephiroth went to the door on the right all the way at the end. He unlocked the door and allowed Nemeria to enter first. She was sniffling, a sign that the cold had gotten to her. Once they were both inside Sephiroth turned on the lights and closed and locked the door. "Take off your jacket." he told her. She took off the wet jacket covered with snow and placed it on a coat rack next to the door. Sephiroth turned up the heat, noticing the cold but not effected. He would not have bothered were it not for the fact that he had a guest. Nemeria sat down on the couch and rubbed her arms.  
  
Sephiroth disappeared for a moment then returned with a heavy blanket. He drapped it across Nemeria and sat down next to her, watching as she wrapped it around her. Nemeria looked at him and said, "Thank you." Sephiroth nodded. He looked at her eyes, unable to take his off of them. 'If the eyes are the windows to the soul,' he thought, 'then this is one soul who is not afraid. Most cower before me, so why not her?' He saw her shiver despite the blanket he'd thrown over her and the slow rising temperature of the room. He felt the urge to pull her closer.  
  
Nemeria, for her part, wanted to be closer as well. She did not stop him as he pulled her against him. Sephiroth put an arm around her, 'Why does this feel so right?' he asked himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Nemeria in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw her playing with a lock of his hair. She twirled it in her fingers, feeling how soft it was. Out of nowhere, "Do you understand it?" Sephiroth heard her say. "Understand what?" he asked, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"The dream." she answered, still playing with his hair. Sephiroth waved his head 'no', "I only know that we were in a tower in Hollow Bastion, and when reached for you, you disappeared. That is all." Nemeria did not know where Hollow Bastion was, but knew why she had suddenly diappeared, "I woke up." She rested her head on Sephiroth's chest, feeling as it went up and down with his breathing. She closed her eyes and stopped playing with his hair. Sephiroth felt as she fell asleep at his side. He lifted her and carried her into the bedroom, putting her beneath the covers, the blanket still around her. He sat in a chair off to the side, drifting into sleep himself. 


	7. You're not so great

Sorry for the long wait on this one, as I've been currently revising another of my fics. Yes, I know it's no excuse, but here is one: I have had so much homework and studying for finals that it's been interrupting my writing time. sigh and unfortunately, if I don't get good grades, I don't get my license, etc. So, unfortunately, this fic might have to take some time. Hopefully this one will be long enough to make up for all the time that I've missed. Thanks go out to all of those who've been reviewing.  
  
Nemeria hugged the pillow tight to her, digging the side of her face into its softness. It wouldn't come to her for another few minutes that her pillows weren't as soft as the one she was currently snuggling with.  
  
She nearly bolted up right when the thought came. Her eyes shot open, however, and she put together the memories of the night before. She remembered closing the shop, taking the long sword which was Sephiroth's. 'Then...then there was...that PRICK...that gosh damned egotistical...' her thoughts continued this way as she sat up in bed, the sheets in her hands clenched in anger.  
  
She hardly noticed Sephiroth had woken and was looking at her oddly. Her features softened as she then remembered how Sephiroth had saved her from what could have been a very...uncomfortable evening.  
  
Sephiroth had silently come over to stand beside her. There was no doubt at all in his mind what she was thinking about now. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he brought her attention back to him. She gasped lightly at the touch and looked up, relieved to see that it was only Sephiroth beside her. She smiled at him, showing her gratitude to him.  
  
He did not smile back, but merely nodded. There was silence as Nemeria locked her gaze on Sephiroth, unable to take her eyes off of him. He too looked at her, his eyes fixed upon hers. He seemed drawn into the depths, unable to withdraw himself. Her green eyes reminded him of the deep oceans back on Planet, a place he knew he would never see again.  
  
Nemeria took in everything about Sephiroth that was in eyesight. It was obvious that he was handsome, that he could easily get any girl he preferred, but he seemed to not notice it. Had she been any other love crazy girl, she'd have fallen for him the first time she'd seen him. But she was not any other girl, though she knew she was falling for him already, and not just for his looks. He'd saved her from Garedon, and she was grateful, but there was something else drawing her to him.  
  
Little did she know that Sephiroth was feeling the same, though he was hardly acknowledging it at the time.  
  
Garedon was hardly nervous. He'd blamed what had happened the night before on being unprepared. He hadn't expected anyone to be coming when he'd gone for Nemeria. 'Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to beat him in the arena.'  
  
Had his ego not gotten in his way, he'd have realized that he was no match for Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth personally escorted Nemeria home. She'd thanked him and said it wasn't necessary, but Sephiroth insisted. True, Nemeria would never have minded, but she wanted to prove to Sephiroth that she could hold her own were she to be confronted by Garedon again.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see him again. And I definitely wasn't planning on anyone here, well, trying to..." she trailed off, but Sephiroth knew what she was trying to say. She hadn't thought that anyone would try to rape her. But Sephiroth wondered how she could rule out that possibility with all the fighters coming in and out of the Coliseum.  
  
She reminded him of another green eyed woman, one who somehow managed to see all the good in people.  
  
The thought was pushed aside as they reached Nemeria's home, which was actually an apartment in another wing of the coliseum. It was furnished modestly, a couch and chair, small table for a dining area, a kitchen, and a hallway that Sephiroth supposed led to bedrooms.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home, Sephiroth," Nemeria said as she went into the kitchen. She called back to him, "Would you like some breakfast, it's the least I can do."  
  
"No thank you. I need to be going anyway." With those words, he turned and left. Nemeria heard the door close and knew he'd left.  
  
Business was slow that day, which was somewhat surprising. The Phil Cup was beginning soon and there were many fighters preparing for the battles to come. The 'in' bin was becoming smaller as Nemeria sharpened many dull blades. She pulled Hercules' sword from the bin and prepared to fix it.  
  
The sword was a quick fix. Nearly half an hour later, Nemeria was putting it into the 'out' bin. And not a moment too soon, it seemed. Hercules opened the door and came over to the front counter. "Afternoon, Ria." Nemeria grabbed his weapon and handed it to him over the counter. "There you go Herc. Good as new, though I do recommend that you not challenge Sephiroth again." Hercules laughed, "I think I'll take that advice. By the way, do you remember a few years ago the jerk that came here and-""You mean Garedon?" Nemeria interrupted. "Let me guess. He challenged Sephiroth. Am I right?"  
  
"How'd you hear?" Hercules asked, wondering how she knew when he'd seen Garedon sign up for the challenge only fifteen minutes before. "I saw it. He challenged him right outside. Sephiroth stopped him from doing something...incredibly stupid. Then the jerk challenged him. Do you know when the fight begins?"  
  
"Soon. And what do you mean, 'something incredibly stupid'?"  
  
Putting the 'Be back soon' sign in the front door, Nemeria left with Hercules. After she'd told him what Garedon had tried to do, he refused to leave her alone, despite the crowds of people everywhere. "I'll be just fine Herc. Besides, isn't he supposed to be getting ready?"  
  
It was an overcast afternoon, though there was no snow falling. The snow would have been cleared from the arena, so Nemeria was sure that Sephiroth would indeed take on Garedon. There would be no disadvantage in that area. Stopping by one of the food stands, though she didn't like the food, she bought a large soft pretzel-like bread, but somewhat larger.  
  
Making their way to the arena, Nemeria slowly picked at her soft bread. "I know he's getting ready Ria, but just in case," Hercules answered her. "Just in case of what? If he's off getting ready, then he's not here," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
They entered the arena, and Nemeria nearly dropped her bread. The stands were already packed. "I thought that the jerk signed up only, like, half an hour ago? Don't tell me this many people have heard about it already." Hercules, too, was stunned. "Geez, I haven't seen the stands filled like this in a long time." They spotted Phil in one of the front spots and went over. While they walked over, they found out some of why there were so many people here, the greater majority, they now realized, young women. Young women that, Hercules noted, never came at all.  
  
"I can't believe he came back, like, after all this time. I wonder if he remembers me?" and "He will so beat this new guy up. I mean, look at what else he's done." Garedon's fan girls, Nemeria realized. 'What ditzes. I wonder if they realize that his ego is probably much bigger than what he's packing?'  
  
She quickly discarded this thought, not wanting to think more about the subject. They sat down on the ground next to Phil and awaited the beginning of the match. "Can't believe he showed up again. After what he did to you, kid," Phil said to Hercules. "Yeah, talk about embarrassment. Remember how long it took to finally everyone what really happened?" Nemeria and Phil remembered.  
  
All became silent as Garedon entered the arena. Then the wild fan girls erupted in applause. Garedon waved to the crowds and winked at the ladies. Upon seeing Nemeria, he blew her a kiss, to which he rewarded by many an 'aww' from the crowds and a look of gagging from Nemeria. He entered the ring and withdrew his sword 'Excalibur.'  
  
Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Nemeria and Hercules both hoped that Garedon wouldn't try and pull what he'd done with Hercules on Sephiroth. So much for hoping. "Well, well. Where is this great swordsman I've been hearing about, this Sephiroth. Has he too been frightened off my great-"  
  
A great circle of light came from overhead. It spun and from its center came a beam of light that crashed down upon the arena. When the light faded, Sephiroth was kneeled facing away from Garedon. Everyone watching was in a state of shock as Sephiroth stood and turned to face his opponent. He extended his wing and withdrew the Masamune at his side. He was indeed frightening to look at right then. Though his intimidating gaze was directed at Garedon, many others felt it upon them as well.  
  
The battle began, but Garedon stood frozen in place, too frightened to move. Sephiroth grew impatient and began circling his opponent. It seemed that Garedon's initial shock lasted for hours instead of minutes. After that, he began stuttering, "H-h-how d-did you d-do tha-at?" Sephiroth gave an evil smile, "Little secret of mine, among many."  
  
Garedon swallowed loudly. Sephiroth stopped circling and faced his would-be opponent. "Are you ready to fight yet? Or would you like to see another of my secrets? I have a nice one you might like."  
  
Sephiroth leapt back and cast pillars of fire around himself, but made sure he was far enough away so Garedon wouldn't be hurt. His ego would be the only thing injured this day. Once the pillars were gone, Garedon had gone back into shock. 'How in the seven hells did he do THAT?!?'  
  
Sephiroth was enjoying this play time, but all good things must come to an end. He strode back up to Garedon, "Speechless already? But I've hardly begun." Garedon's jaw dropped and he stared at Sephiroth before fainting. 


	8. Teach Me

Shock spread through the crowd. The 'ditzes', as Nemeria had called them, couldn't move. Nemeria though, felt like jumping for joy. She nearly did leap up from her seat and do so, but she held her place on the bench. Hercules felt as though a great justice had been done somehow. Sephiroth stood on the arena floor, looking down at his opponent with a sort of disgust. Phil got up and proclaimed Sephiroth as the victor, though it was quite obvious.  
  
The sound of clapping could be heard from the doorway of the lobby. A man stood leaning on the door frame, his orange hair making him stand out.   
  
"Haven't seen anything like that in a while."   
  
"I was wondering where you'd gotten to. Went by the shop, but you were out." Dreton was walking with Nemeria back to the shop. "Yeah, I was watching the fight. Garedon got his rear end handed to him. Deserved it too."  
  
Dreton was quite sure of it. "So, who's this new guy? He's got some nice tricks up his sleeve." Nemeria smiled. "He sure does." "Let's see how many girls are chasing after him now," he joked. "I'm not so sure that Sephiroth would like all that attention. He's kinda quiet." They reached the shop and went in. Nemeria started a fire and went behind the counter to hang up her coat.   
  
"Oh, and how would you know you know if he liked attention or not?" Dreton asked as he hung his coat up next to him daughter's. "I met him." "Did you now? Where?"  
  
"You're asking too many questions dad. I should be asking you about your vacation. How was it?" She wanted to change the subject, or else her father might find out about her little encounter the night before, or even where she'd spent the night. She hadn't even told Hercules about that. "My vacation was just fine. Now where did you meet him?"  
  
Nemeria sighed, "You're going to make me talk, aren't you? Oh, alright. I met him in a restaurant in town. He saved me from getting a face full of snow. Are you happy now?" Dreton looked at her carefully. She knew what he was doing. "You aren't telling me everything Nemeria. Now spill." It was an order.  
  
Sephiroth was sitting on a ledge outside. He'd watched Nemeria and her father return to work a few hours before. He'd seen her get an earful too. He supposed it had been because of what had happened the day before. He wasn't about to blame Dreton either. Perhaps, had Nemeria actually paid attention, she would have sensed Garedon come up behind her. He knew that he most definitely would have.  
  
But then again, she wasn't him. No one was anything like him, or at least as powerful as him. Except for one, though. Cloud Strife. Cloud had surprised him twice, and bested him as well. The time was near when they would face off again, but it was not here yet. And this time, Sephiroth would be ready for him.  
  
As she lay in her bed, Nemeria thought about the day's events. First waking up in Sephiroth's quarters, then the fight, and finally having to tell her father about what had happened while he was away. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy. If she'd been old enough to ground, he would have done so until she was twenty-one. She was, however, twenty-three, and even though she lived with her father she was still over the 'grounding age'.  
  
She was about to put on her night clothes when she heard a tapping at her window. She lived in a second story apartment, so she was puzzled as to who was at her window. She took a small dagger that was in her nightstand, just in case. She opened the window and found herself looking at Sephiroth. It was not snowing, but it was still cold, and there was a breeze coming into her room.   
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and said to him, "Get in here. It's freezing." He did as she said, though it was a little hard considering that the window was a bit too small for him. He eventually did though, and Nemeria closed it after him. "What were you doing out there? You could have caught a cold."  
  
"Highly unlikely. I have got gotten sick since I was seven years old."   
  
"Now that is unlikely."  
  
"Believe what you will. I have not come here to talk about my personal health."  
  
Nemeria wrapped herself in her comforter, "Then what have you come here for?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I want you to teach me magic."  
  
"I thought that you could already do that with your material." She said, wondering how he wasn't cold right now. She supposed that the leather was keeping him warm to a certain degree, but it was still cold.  
  
"It's materia, but I already know how to use that sort of magic. It is the kind that you use. I want to learn that."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do not worry about 'why'. Now will you?" If she said no, then he would have to find someone else to teach him, and if Nemeria's words were true and not everyone knew magic like hers, then he could very well have a good search ahead of him. Of course, she could say yes and make his job easier.  
  
"What do I get out of it?"  
  
"The satisfaction that you've helped another to achieve his goal, perhaps?" He thought that she might want some sort of payment, though he took her for someone that wouldn't want any sort of money. "It depends on what you want."   
  
Nemeria lay back on her bed to think. "Well, I'm not sure what I would want. Not much. Well, if you want me to teach you, we can start tomorrow. It's too late now." Sephiroth nodded and started towards the window. "Um, Sephiroth?" He looked back at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to use the front door?"   
  
It wasn't that early, but Nemeria wanted to get a head start on things. She woke before her father and left the apartment, leaving him a note to tell where she was going. She figured that they'd run into each other eventually, though it was more probable that he would find her first. She headed to the lobby first, thinking that perhaps Phil was up and might know where Sephiroth was. It was a little unlikely, but she had no other leads.   
  
Phil was not in the lobby, but Nemeria felt as though she should check the arena as well. As she peered into the arena, she was met the sight of a shirtless male whipping a long katana around as he performed one of his early morning katas. She had been told never to interrupt someone while they were doing a kata, and she would not do so now. She was instead mesmerized by the way he moved and the way his long silver hair whipped around his body. She decided then that it was the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen.  
  
When he stopped, she wanted nothing more than for him to start again. She watched as he shrugged into his black leather coat, minus the shoulder pads, and approached her. "Are you ready?" Nemeria nodded. She tore her eyes away from him for a moment before saying "So, uh, where do you want to start?"  
  
"Where ever you think we should." Nemeria was thinking back to Sephiroth's apartment, but then mentally slapped herself, 'No, bad girl. Shouldn't think those things.' "Um, how about here?" She walked past him and sat down on the stands. He joined her moments later. His body was tense, like he would have to jump up at any moment and battle something. It was something that was bothering her. "Relax, we don't get to the good stuff 'til later."  
  
He looked at her as if to ask her what 'good stuff' was. She caught it and nearly blushed. "I mean practicing. Before you do it, you have to learn more about it."  
  
"Then begin." Nemeria made herself comfortable and sat indian-style. "Alright. Well, let's start with how you do it. Like I've said before, not everyone can do it. But what you have to do is think about it, think about what it feels like and where you want it to go. Take fire for example. You know what fire feels like, it's hot. When you want to cast it, you usually gesture to where you want it to go and say 'fire'. But you also have to be careful about how much of it you use. You'll run your MP, or magic points down if you're not careful. Get it so far?" Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, there are three levels of the same magic. They are commonly named, so it's not hard to forget. Let's try the cure spell. The first level is named 'cure', and the second is 'cura'. You just pretty much add the 'a' to the end. The third level is 'curaga', and it's the most powerful. The higher the level, the more powerful the spell is. And the higher the spell, the more MP is used."  
  
She took a breath and Sephiroth spoke. "Materia is the same way. It sometimes has three levels, each level more powerful than the last. It usually uses MP, but sometimes not." Nemeria nodded, "Perhaps our two magics aren't so different. Do you have any questions so far?"  
  
"Yes, what types of magic can one possess? And what of your limit breaks?"  
  
"Limit breaks?"  
  
"You do not know what a limit break is? It is when you have gathered enough physical and spirit power to perform a special attack or protection method, then release it. It takes no magic, but is there when you've been battling for some time."  
  
"Oh. I've never done anything like that before. What kinds of attacks can you do with them?"  
  
Sephiroth felt as though he were teaching a child, but he had patience. "It is special for each person. Many people don't have a limit. There are usually four of them, each one different and stronger than the last, like the levels of magic."   
  
"Do you think I have a limit?"  
  
"You very well could, but you would need to be placed in a position where it would build and be released. I believe that if you were to enter the tournaments, you could find out. Once you release it the first time, it becomes easier each time afterward."  
  
Nemeria cast her eyes down to the ground. She looked sad and perhaps a little upset. "Is there something wrong?" Sephiroth asked, thinking of what he could have said to upset her.  
  
"I can't enter the tournament."  
  
"Why not?" He was quite sure that she would be able to hold her own against some of the heartless that had entered, if that was the case.  
  
"I'm not allowed to."   
  
"Who has said so?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"Are you not old enough to make your own decisions?"  
  
"Not with him. He lets me do a lot of things, but some things just don't fly with him. Entering the tournament is one of them." She would not look at him, afraid that he would see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Can't stay out late, can't go someplace without him knowing, can't have relationships with guys. I know you probably think that I'm not getting it fair, but he's really protective sometimes. I'm lucky that he didn't make me stay in my room 'til I'm thirty." Despite what she'd said, she really did feel that it wasn't fair. She tried another excuse. "And besides, his place, his rules."  
  
"Then why don't you leave and get a place of your own? I remember when I became a general, I left. I hated the man I had to stay with. He treated me like an experiment all my life and I was happy to have left him behind." He stopped himself there. 'Why am I telling her this? What has gotten into me? What is she doing to me.'  
  
"You were a general?"  
  
Her words brought him out of his thoughts. Her voice didn't seem so sad. He noticed that a few tears had fallen down her face and he lifted a finger to wipe them away. "Yes, I was. The youngest ever."  
  
"How old were you?" She was definitely in a better mood now. "I was seventeen. Not bad if I do say so my self." He took pride in his accomplishments. "Not bad? That's amazing."  
  
"Thank you. Now, let's get back to magic. I think that-"He stopped short suddenly as he felt something on the edge of his senses. He jumped up and looked around. Nemeria also stood and kept close to him. "What is it?"  
  
He didn't answer her. Instead, he kept searching until he set his sights on the opposite side of the lobby entrance. He set his senses further and realized what, or rather who, he was sensing. Who it was had just arrived, but Sephiroth was not worried that the person knew what was going on. He turned and pulled Nemeria close to him. She was a little confused, but she was definitely not going to complain. If anything, she was going to savor this moment. She could smell the leather from his coat and feel the heat that came off of him. As he led her out of the arena, she wished that they could just stay like this and pray that her father didn't find out about it. He would not be having a cow at least.  
  
More like a herd of cows.

I decided to write a longer chapter this time, just to keep all of my wonderful happy.


	9. What you should know

The water was beautiful. It couldn't exactly be called a waterfall, more like a waterup. Nevertheless, it was still beautiful. It did, however, have a sort of eery quality to it. Or was it the atmosphere around them. There were floating rocks everywhere, large enough to climb up on and make it to the higher ones.

She couldn't tell what was up beyond her line of sight, besides what seemed to be small source of light, but she wanted to find out. She began her climb up. The farther she went up, the more she noticed the shadows around her getting closer. The only way out seemed to be getting to higher ground.

Closer to the light.

The shadows were getting closer, and she began to feel fear creeping through her. She knew that if she could just get to the light that everything would be okay. The shadows were getting closer, and she couldn't seem to get any farther away. The were coming faster than before, and she could feel deep down that if she didn't make it to the light that her current struggle would all be in vain.

She was at a platform with a small, shallow pool of water. The shadows were blocking her only way to the next platform and pushing her to the edge. Looking below, all she could see was darkness where she knew she once saw water. Even the rising water was darkness now. The darkness was surrounding her, her vision of the light ahead nearly gone. She closed her eyes, wishing that she was in a far away place away from the darkness and danger. Tears began to drop from her eyes. _What an odd feeling of Déjà vu._

A hand touched her face and wiped one tear away.

She was afraid to open her eyes, but did so nonetheless. Aquamarine eyes stared back at her, glowing brightly. "Why are you so frightened?" She sniffled, but relaxed a little as she realized that something was keeping the darkness at bay. It was probably the man in front of her, wiping away her tears gently with a gloved thumb. "I don't understand," she whispered softly. He tilted his head. "You fear what you don't understand?"

She waved her head. "No, It's not that." _Déjà vu._ She had felt that. Like she'd been through this before, but she couldn't remember it now. A forgotten memory, perhaps? More than likely, as there were many things that she couldn't seem to remember. She looked to the man in front of her. "I'm not sure." He nodded, seemingly in understanding. She leaned into him, placing her arms around his neck and rubbing her face into his partially bare chest. She felt something soft rub against her side and back. It was warm too.

She closed her eyes, not seeing as the darkness finally consumed them both.

* * *

Nemeria bolted up to a sitting position on her bed. It was about an hour before dawn and much too early to get up. She laid back down, but knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. After about fifteen minutes of just laying there, still wondering about her dream, she decided to get up. She couldn't figure out what it meant, but she was pretty sure that Sephiroth would be able to give her a clue.

She dressed and left the apartment quietly, heading toward where she remembered Sephiroth's apartment to be. As she crossed through the lobby, she saw the trophies that would be given to the winners of the tournements. She had wanted to be in those tournements since she was young, but her father would never allow it. He said that he didn't want to lose her like he lost her mother. She'd yelled at him once that 'you can't be killed in the tournements! It's against the rules.' He'd gounded her for that one.

While gazing at the throphies, she thought that she heard a sound coming from the arena. She entered quietly and saw a man with spiked blonde hair charging wooden opponents nwith a wide bladed sword. He seemed not to notice her at first, but when she turned to go back, he called to her: "You ought to be more careful who you choose to hang out with."

She turned towards him, a questioning look on her face. The man looked to her and came closer. Nemeria backed up a bit. The man saw this and stopped and raised his hands. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." She recognized him from somewhere, but was sure that she'd only seen him once. "Is your name Cloud?" He smiled then. "Yes, it is. Your name is Nemeria, is it not? Dreton's daughter?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you with what I said. I am simply concerned. You are probably wondering why, hmm?" She nodded again. He leaned on one the pillars and slid down to a sitting position. She too sat, though against the wall. He looked at her. "You will probably think that I am butting in on your personal life, but what I tell you now may save your future. I know that you close to Sephiroth. But you should not be."

"You are right, you are butting in." Cloud raised a hand. "True, but please let me tell you why. It is important that you know about certain things. Things that I doubt he has told you, or anyone else. Will you listen?" She hesitated, not sure that she wanted to know. Sephiroth was a very powerful man, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what he may have done with it in the past. If he'd used to help or to hurt. She also knew that it would be best to ask Sephiroth to tell her himself as well. _'Maybe I should get both sides of this story.'_ She would be sure to ask Sephiroth later. "Alright."

Cloud sighed, knowing that perhaps he might be able to help this young woman get away from the trouble that Sephiroth would bring. "You must have noticed by now that Sephiroth is powerful. As far as I know, he has always been that way. Been able to do things that others cannot. He grew up knowing that he was different from others. Did you know that he became a general when he was only seventeen?" Nemeria nodded. "Youngest general there ever was. It was the fame and glory that attracted many to him, even though he wasn't too fond of it.

"When I was younger, I wanted to grow up to be just like him. When I was fourteen, I left to go join the army of a company named ShinRa. ShinRa was the most powerful company in the world at the time, and it continued to be so for some time. Sephiroth also worked for them. Hell, he was raised by them, built up to become what they wanted: the ultimate warrior.

"He was cold when I first met him. Commanding, but that was to be expected. Two years after I left to join, I was sent on a mission with him and two others. One of them was a friend named Zack. Good guy, but man oh man could he agitate some people. I'm surprised Sephiroth didn't just pop him one when we were in the truck. It was when we were in the truck that Sephiroth finally told us where we were going. It was back to my hometown, a place called Nibelheim. It was a small village located at the base of a mountain range. We were supposed to fix a broken mako reactor." Nemeria gave him a questioning look. "Mako was a liquid pulled from the planet to create energy. I didn't know at the time that it was killing the planet, only that it was how ShinRa made a alot of money.

"It was when we got there that Zack and I realized that something was off with Sephiroth. We didn't realize how off until we got to the reactor. Inside, he saw something in these pods that were in there and he just kinda freaked, asking if he was created like this. Not asking us of course, because we were absolutely clueless at that point. Once we left the reactor and returned to town, he went inside a mansion owned by ShinRa. It was abandoned, but rumor had it that ShinRa had performed some experiments in there many years ago.

"He was in there for days, and we finally started to get worried. When I went down there, he called me a traitor. He explained to me about a being known as Jenova, who he claimed was his mother, and about him being a Cetra, who were an ancient race that once spoke and cultivated the Planet. They were also rumored to be able to call upon the powers of the Planet, though they were thought to be long extinct. He left, saying that he was going to see his mother. On his way out, he burned down the town and nearly all of it's inhabitants. In the end, I was able to stop him before he could cause any other damage, such as his claim to take over the world.

"I was able to throw him down into a river of Mako under the reactor, thinking that he was dead and could do no more harm. But I was wrong. Five years later, he came back, trying to do the whole 'take over the world' bit again, except this time he would have destroyed it by summoning a giant meteor. I, along with eight others, were able to stop him and kill him. Unfortunately, he murdered one of our number. Her name was Aerith, and she was in fact, the last of the Cetra. Sephiroth had never been a Cetra at all. Jenova, we discovered, was an alien who had crashed landed on the Planet. Sephiroth had been injected with her cells and mako before and after he was born. His own father, though he didn't know at the time, did it."

He stopped and Nemeria knew he was finished. "Then it wasn't entirely his fault?" It sounded more like a statement, but Cloud shook his head. "Somethings were out of his control, but he was the one in control of his actions. He chose to kill all those people, he chose to try and destroy the Planet, and he chose to kill Aerith." His rage was getting the better of him, and she could tell that Aerith was a touchy subject. However, the person that Cloud was describing didn't sound very much like the Sephiroth that she knew.

"I don't believe you."

Cloud was standing up as she said it. He stopped and looked at her. "You should. Sephiroth is a cold blooded killer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I told you all of this so that you might understand. What ever he is up to, you seem to be a means to an end, or else he wouldn't be so interested in someone like you. Maybe a nice little tumble, but that's about it." That made Nemeria surge with anger. "Shut up! You don't know about any of this, so keep your big porcupine head out of it." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Tell you what, I'll keep out if you can beat me in the tourniment."

She stopped. She wanted him to keep out, but at the same time, knew her father would not approve. _'He can't control you anymore. You're grown up. You can do what you want now.'_ And the thought of joining the tournement seemed to exhilarate her.

"You've got a deal. I win, you keep out of our way. You win, I stay away from Sephiroth and stay out of whatever quarrel you two have. Deal?" She turned and strode up to him, holding out her hand. He took it in a firm shake.

After he let go, Nemeria left the arena, back on her route to see Sephiroth.

* * *

After she left, Cloud stood up. He looked over towards the opening to the gate on the other side of the arena. The sun was just beginning to rise, but Cloud didn't bother looking at it. It was the start of a new day, another torturous day. It seemed that every day without his light was like that. Every day that he knew Sephiroth was around was the same way. Now that he looked closer, he could see Sephiroth coming out of the gated off area.

And did he ever look pissed.

Cloud could feel the anger radiate off of the one winged angel, and he had no doubts that the man had heard what he'd told the girl. It worried him, though, that he hadn't felt Sephiroth's presence when he had been talking before. Sephiroth strode up to him, fist prepared to deck the blonde a punch hard enough to knock him into next week. Cloud saw this but didn't react fast enough, and was on the ground. Sephiroth put a foot onto his chest and put Masamune to his neck. "You son of a b. You stay away from her, you hear me!"

Cloud hadn't expected a reaction quite like this. Anger, yes, but not to this degree. Sephiroth's foot on his chest wouldn't allow him to put air into his lungs, and he was slowly suffocating. He managed to give a weak nod, trying not to cut his throat on the sword placed there. Sephiroth's only acknowledgment was to take the sword away and foot off. Cloud gasped for breath, his face having just been short of turning purple.

Sephiroth extended his wing and shot up in the air, leaving without another word.

* * *

Nemeria was just about to leave the lobby when she heard something behind her. She turned to find Sephiroth standing there, folding his wing inward. Masamune was in his hand instead of at his side, and this worried her for some reason. He took a step forward and she took one back. Cloud's stary was still fresh in her mind, and though she wanted to deny it, she knew his words to be true.

"I know what he told you. His story, while true, has some holes in it that should be filled. Things that you should know."

* * *

Well, there's nine. Haven't updated in a while, so I figured what the hey. That, and I had been thinking about this for while. Not sure when ten'll be up, but hopefully soon. 


End file.
